


Butts

by Ealasaid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, moonpies, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid
Summary: Apparently, moonpies were invented in 1917.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Butts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yonderlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderlight/gifts).



> bc when u moon someone, ur showin ur butt

Schofield spends his next leave sadly kicking his heels around camp.

This is not without consequences. Apparently, he is so pathetic-like that even the Americans think he could do with some cheering up.

"Here, Tommy," one of them says, shoving something in his face. It is some sort of food. "Try this, it will put a smile on your face!"

Bemused, Schofield tries a bite. Then he starts to cry. It is exactly as shittily good as Blake would have loved, and he died on an empty stomach.

 _Never again,_ Schofield vows. _Never again shall Tommies die with empty tummies._

**Author's Note:**

> in the sequel, he goes home and starts a factory to share the joy of delicious, mass-produced marshmallow. however, bc he's british, it's got only half the marshmallow the Americans use, the thinnest skin of chocolate, and it's a proper biscuit -- none of that graham cracker shite


End file.
